sonic in the lost boys chapter one
by sonicblueblur445
Summary: hello this is a fanfiction about the lost boys and sonic the hedgehog so I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic in the Lost Boys chapter one

Characters Good characters

Shadow-as Micheal

Tails-as Sam

Sarina-as Star

Chris-as Edgar Frog

Jet-as Alan frog

Rouge-as Lucy

Classic Sonic-as Laddie

Sliver-as Grandpa

Bad characters/vampires

Sonic-as David

Kunckles-as Max

Memphis

Espio

Tikal

Metal Sonic

Scourge

Manic

Okay this is the story of sonic in the lost boys my favorite vampire movie is the lost boys,and I am a huge fan of Sonic the hedgehog,and I wanted make a fanfiction about this so I hope you will enjoy i do not own the lost boys or Sonic the hedgehog.

Shadow and his brother Tails and his mother Rouge are moving to Santa Carla California because Rouge just had a divorce with her husband,and decides to move in with her father Sliver. while driving on the way they decied to listen to some music. While the music is on everybody is singing except for Shadow. Rouge says "Oh come on Shadow cheer up were in the OC and theres a boardwalk with a nice beach and rides for you and your brother can go on okay?"  
>"Okay" says Shadow. Shadow's favorite song comes on Take on Me by AHA (well this song was in the 80s and the movie was in the 80s so lets just make this story be in the 80s) Tails says "Shadow come on SING this is your favorite song". Shadow smiles and starts singing with everybody. When they get to Slivers house they see him on the floor. everybody was wondering what was worng till he scares everybody and says "hey sweethart did ya miss me?". Rouge smiles and laughs saying "Oh dad". Later while unpacking Shadow and Tails were chasing each other around the house while Rouge says "HEY BOYS NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE"<br>Shadow and Tails stop and see a room full of dead stuffed animals and deer antlers. "Woah what is this?" says Tails "Looks like a room filled with dead animals" says Shadow. "Boys this room is off limits you got that because somebody can get hurt" says Sliver "Yes grandpa" says Tails and Shadow.  
>"Hey boys do you want to go on the boardwalk tonight theres an event tonight and I am working now at a video store" says Rouge. "Sure" says the boys soon it was night time. and there was a concert going on and guy was playing a saxophone and singing I Still belive. Everybody was cheering, dancing,<br>some were sitting on peoples necks, and there were just having a good time. Shadow and Tails were just standing around listening to the music and just a good time. Till Shadow sees a Girl that looks like his age and has a liitle kid with her. the little kid was a blue hedgehog and wondered off to dance with other kids by his age. While the girl was laughing and smiling and held the side of her long wavy/curly dark brown hair. She had light blue eyes with tan fur, she had on a tank top with a long sparkly skirt and combat boots on. her tail was long "Shes a lion" Shadow said in his mind.  
>While dancing she sees Shadow looking at her. She slowly unsmlies to a smirk. Shadow just kept on looking at her. Shaow and the female lion just kept on looking at each other, then Shadow smiles at her, and then she starts runing away. So Shadow wanted to meet this mysterious girl, he leaves to go find her. Tails says "Hey Shadow where are you going!?" "Going to walk around" says Shadow. Shadow went everywhere to find that girl. Till after looking for five minutes he finally finds her just wandering around. He goes over to talk to her and says "Hi" She says hi to him back. "I saw at the concert dancing"<br>says shadow. "Yeah I saw you too looking at me why was that" says the girl.  
>"Well I saw you on how pretty you were" says Shadow. She blushes and says "Oh why thank you your too sweet" She said. "Hey what's your name?" says Shadow. "Oh Sarina, Sarina the lion, and you?" says Sarina. "It's Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog". So they walked and talked for a little bit. When they got to Shadow's motorcyle he asked her "Hey do you want to go somewhere" "Sure" says Sarina. Before they were about to leave a mysterious man said "Sarina where are you going". Sarina looks and sees a blue hedgehog with a group of other guys. "Sonic I want to out for a while so go away" says Sarina.<br>Right before Shadow was going to take off Sonic said "Sarina!" he looks at her in a serious look. Sarina looks at Shadow giving him the sorry look. she gets off of Shadows motorcyle and gets on Sonic's motorcyle, then they take off. Shadow frowns and goes home. While for Tails he went to a comic book store and try to find a good comic. while still wondering around he sees a human boy looking at comics and he looks at Tails and he smiles at him. Tails smiles back to him. Tails says "Hey whats your name?". "My name is Chris, and whats your name?" "My name is Tails". "Hey Chris who ya talking too?" says a boy. he was an bird. "Oh jet this is Tails he my buddie we are just talking" says Chris. "Oh thats rad well see ya later" says Jet. Chirs says "Tails have you noctied anything usual about Santa Carla yet" Tails says "No this a pretty cool place... If your a marshan". Chris says "Or a vampire". "What?" says Tails. chris says "This place is filled vampires and alot of people of missing because of the vampires and im going to warn you because, every night they go and feast at night for blood. here read alot of vampire comics and you will understand" Tails sees one of the comics that Chris gave him "Oh okay thanks Chris" says Tails. "No problem" says Chris.  
>Tails goes to video store to see Rouge to go home. Rouge tells Tails that she met a man named Kunckles, and Tails tells Rouge about that he made a couple of friends. At home he lays in his bed with his dog Nanuk reading the vampire comics that Chris gave him, and Tails sees a stuffed owl next to his desk and creeped him out. Rouge came in and Tails said "Mom this stuffed owl that grandpa gave me its creeping me out can you tell him to stop its so creepy" Rouge says "Oh honey he was giving you a present okay love you and goodnight" she kisses his forehead.<br>"Goodnight mom" While for Shadow he was wonder what that group was so the next time they came back he meet these mysterious gang.

Well thats the end of my first chapter hope you like sorry if its short. Chapter two comming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic in the lost boys chapter 2

Hey guys im back for chapter two. Yeah i know that the chapter was very short i will try to make it longer, and do it for the other chapters, so

heres chapter two hope you enjoy.

While Shadow was lying in his bed he wanted to know about this mysterious gang, and still wanted to be with Sarina, so he was going to the

boardwalk to meet them again. While it was the next moring Shadow and Tails went to go eat breakfast and Shadow was talking to Tails about what he's going

"Hey Tails" says Shadow. "Yeah Shadow". "Im going out tonight and i might be out for a while so if is mom wondering about where am i tell her that her that

I am with a couple of friends okay". "Yeah that's fine Shadow i am okay with that" said Tails. So after breakfast he went to the boardwalk to wait there all

day to meet them. Rouge woke up and went downstairs with her long nightgown, and was half asleep. She yawned and only see Tails at the breakfast table

"Goodmoring sleepyhead, where's Shadow? i don't see him anywhere" said Rouge. "Um he's out" said Tails. "Out where?" said Rouge. "He's out with some

friends" said Tails. "Oh with some friends that's fine by me" said Rouge

While at the boardwalk Shadow was waiting, waiting no matter if it was rain or shine. He waited all day to meet them Till the sun went down and the

and it was soon getting dark. He was still waiting, till he saw a motorcyle group, and sees Sarina sitting behind the blue hedgehog mostly (Sonic). When

they came to a stop Shadow came to them and Sonic saw Shadow and he said "well, well, well its the guy that we saw the other night with my girl". "Well i

didn't know that you were her boyfriend sorry man" said Shadow, Sonic chuckles "That's okay man, hey do you want to join us with our group and tonight were

going to a place to hang out do you want to come?". Everybody in the motorcyle group were smiling to wait for an answer. Shadow decied to go because he

really wanted to be with Sarina, and wanted to see who they are. So he got on his motorcyle and drove off with them. while riding his motorcyle he just kept on

looking at Sarina and Sonic which really made him a little bit pissed off because they were together.

Right before Shadow was going to stop he saw the cliff right in frount of him, he slams the breaks and he falls off his motorcyle and he was right

at the tip of the cliff. He gets up looks at Sonic he goes to him and punches his face because Sonic didn't say anything about that cliff. Sonic just

smiled and just walked away. So everybody went into an abandoned hotel by the cliff. Shadow sees the place, he thought to himself that this is there little

hideout.

So everybody went to go sit down. Sarina was the only one standing up she had a slik blanket wraped around her arms and lies her head on a pole.

one of the guys in the group get some food. so everybody got a box. While Shadow was eating. Sonic was messing with Shadow's mind to look like Shadow is

eating other gross foods. So Shadow just stopped eating, because he felt sick to the stomach.

Till he sees another dude holding a bottle of wine with tons of diamounds on it. He gave it to sonic. Sonic opens the bottle and drinks it

he looks at him and says "Drink this Shadow. Drink this wine and you will be one of us". Shadow looks at him with his eyebrow up, and takes the wine bottle

He wasn't sure if he should drink it or not. Everybody was yelling at him saying "Come on Shadow, drink it. Shadow, Shadow!, Shadow!, Shadow!". Sarina looks

at Shadow she made a worried face. She said to Shadow "Don't drink it Shadow, its blood" Shadow just ignores her and just drinks it anyway.

When Shadow drinks it he feels a sensational tingle through his body. He felt good about himself about drinking it. So he goes with the

group to a train track. And they go hang to the train tracks. Then all of them are just hanging on. Shadow looked down he gulped, he was scared because he

it he didn't know how long was the drop because all he saw was fog. He hears a train comming by. Sonic says "Come on Shadow just let go, COME ON JUST LET

GO!". The train was passong them and mostly everyone let go and they fell into the fog (execpt for Shadow). Shadow was still hanging on. his hands started

sliping. a tear rolled down his head he looked up and saw that his fingertips was on one of the train tracks. Then he stared to fall into the fog. he was

screaming to the top of his lungs. Then he saw himself still in the air and sees everybody floating in the air. Sonic smiles at him showing that's he's

fine.

Till the next day Tails see's Shadow snoring. He chuckles. So he opens the blinds to wake Shadow up. Shadow wakes up and finds him in bed. he moans

while saying "What time is it Tails" Tails said "It's 2:00 in the afternoon, boy you slept pretty long". Tails leaves the room. Shadow puts his head back on

his bed and he goes back to sleep.

Well thats the end of chapter two. chapter three comming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic in the lost boys chapter 3

Hey guys im back for chapter 3. Im sorry that wasn't posting anything lately because I had school, and all that stuff. well lets start this chapter

okay here we go...

Tails comes into Shadows room to tell him something. "Oh Shadow I forgot to tell you mom is on the phone she wants to talk to you." Shadow sighs

and moans and gets the phone. he picks up the phone and says "Hello?" "Hey Shadow how's its going sweetheart" said Rouge "Im fine mom" "Hey Shadow i just

wanted to tell you that you will need to watch over Tails because I have a date tonight" "What why mom?" "Because I don't wan't him to be there by himself,

okay honey" "okay mom love you" "love you too sweetheart, bye" "bye". He sighs and hangs up the phone and lays back down.

Later it was nightime and Shadow and Tails were in the kitchen. Sliver came in the kitchen looking all nice, and fancy. "Hey grandpa looking good"

said Tails "Thanks" said Sliver. "Hey grandpa why are you dressed like that?" said Tails "I have a date tonight, well bye guys". Sliver leaves. Tails

looks at Shadow while making a sandwich and said "Do you want a sandwich". Shadow takes off his sunglasses and says "Don't bother me" Tails says "Look I

don't know whats your problem lately yo-" Tails and Shadow hears motorcyles and whooing. Shadow knew that it was the gang. he looks at the window all

he sees is just lights and whispers in his head saying "Shadow, Shadow, Shadow." He goes to the door. Tails says "Hey S-hadow what are you doing".

Shadow puts his hand on the door. Tails says "No Shadow, don't do it SHADOW STOP!." He opens the door and sees that there is nothing. Just the wind

blowing. Tails says "Shadow whats going on?" Shadow says "Go take your bath". Tails goes upstairs with Nanuk to take a bath.

Shadow gets in the fridge and gets a drink. Right before he drinks it he feels a pain in his chest. He drops his drink, the drink spills everywhere

Shaow moans and groans in pain. His heart starts beating faster and gets more painful. He puts his hand on his chest, and he still moans in pain. Then he

had a weird feeling of thirst, thirst for BLOOD! While for Tails, Tails was in the bath singing like hes Barbra Strisand (LoL). While for Shadow slowly

goes on the stairs and wants Tails for his blood. When Shadow was right at the bathroom door. He pants and needed Tails blood now. so he opens the door

and was about to attack Tails, but Nanuk growls and pounces at Shadow while they roll down the stairs.

Tails pops his head out of the water. so he puts his bath robe on and goes out the bathroom. He does down the stairs slowly and says "Shad, Shadow

are you okay?" he looks at the dark floor. He hears a small moan. Tails turns on the lights and Sees Shadow kneeling down. Tails Sees Shadows hand (or

glove) his hand was bloody and had marks on it. Shadow slowly puts his head up and looks at Tails. Tails says "Shadow whats wrong? what happned?" Shadow

slowly says while groans "N-au-k" "Nauk, what did you do to him. what did you do to my dog you asshole" said Tails "Nothing he bit me" said Shadow. Tails

looks at Nauk and says "Nauk what did he did to you boy." Shadow comes to Tails and says "He was trying to protect you." Tails eyes bulgde and looks at the

mirror and says "Look at your reflection in the mirror Shadow." Shadow turns around and sees his reflection in the mirror. Tails put his hand through his

body and he can see his hand in Shadows body and realizes that he a vampire. Tails says "Your the creature of the night Shadow. My own brother a god damn

shit sucking Vampire, wait till mom finds out." Shadows eyes widen and says "No wait Tails, TAILS!." Tails runs to his room and locks his door and his

bathroom door. He can hear Shadow banging on the door while saying "Tails open the door, come on Tails TAILS!" Tails tries to find the comic book that

had Chris's and Jet's number. He finally finds it and starts calling it.

While for Shadow he goes into his room and quickly wraps his hand in a small white cloth to make his hand stop bleeding and plops on his bed and

breathes heavliy trying to make himself calm down. His heart starts beating fast again. while for Tails he was talking to Chris and Jet. Chris says "Does

he sleep all day?" "Yeah mostly, and when he is awake he wears sunglasses" said Tails "Does he have long fingernails, and bad breath" said Chris. Tails

says "Yeah his fingernails have gotten longer, but he always had bad breath" Chirs and Jet look at each other. Jet says "Hes a vampire alright" Tails says

"Then what should I should do?" Chirs says "Give yourself a good sharp steak (Not the food, the weapon) and drive it through his heart" Tails says "I can't

do that he's my brother" "Well then just wear garlic t-shirt and he will be away from you" said Jet. Jet, and chris hangs up the phone. Tails just stood

there and hung up the phone.

In Shadows room he was asleep on his bed. But he was floating in the air. He flew up to the ceiling. He wakes up and sees him on the ceiling he

freaks out and turns over and looks at the floor. He tries to get something to hold on, but it was too hard. He tries with all his mite, but it was still

hard for him he tries screaming help but that dosn't work and he floats at the window. In Tails room the phone rings again he anwsers it and it was Rouge

Tails says "Hey mom" "Hi sweetheart hows it going" "Uh mom theres something I have to tell you" "Yeah whats wrong." Rouge can hear Shadow groaning really

loud. Rouge says "Tails why is Shadow screaming like that" "um.." Tails sees shadows shoes and his legs. "Tails tell me whats wrong!" said Rouge "Don't

listen to him mom, he dosn't know what he's talking about shut up Tails" Tails screams because he sees Shadow floating in the air outside of his window

"ahh mom he gonna kill me, mom MOM!" said Tails. Rouge hears Tails screaming, "Oh my god!" She runs to her car to go see Tails. Kunckles looks and sees

Rouge runing to her car. He sighs...

While at the house Shadow was yelling at Tails to let him in. "Tails open up!" "No stay back, stay back" Tails puts his fingers into a cross and

and says "Im not letting you in becuase you are floating" "No im not!" Tails says "So what are the flying nun!?" Shadow yells "Im yout brother Tails

Help me! Come on Tails open up" Tails goes to window and looks at him. "Please" Said Shadow. Tails looks at him again and opens the window and Shadow

rushes in. And grabs Tails and holds him "Thank you Tails, Thank you. we gotta stick together bro." "What about mom" "She dosn't need to know" then they

hear Rouge yelling out "TAILS, TAILS, TAILS!" She runs into the house and sees Tails "Tails are you alright" "Yes mom im alright I was reading a horror

comic and I thought I saw somebody out my window" Said Tails "You got scared of a comic book, you know I am getting sick and tired of you guys lately"

Said Rouge "Sorry mom the comic was really scary" said Tails. "Wheres Shadow" Said Rouge. "He went to bed early" said Tails. While for Shadow he decied

to go see Sarina on whats happening to him. So he sneaks out of his house, gets on his motorcycle, and drives off to see Sarina.

Well thats the end of my 3d chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. Chapter four comming soon. OH also my next chapter might will be short. well anyways

PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic in the lost boys chapter four

Hey guys im back for chapter four. And oh HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry this took long again because I had winter break. So we had over two weeks of

winter break. Well here's chapter 4 (aka lemons ahead)

Shadow: Hey Sam what are ya doing!

Samantha (me): Oh im making chapter 4 of Sonic in the lost boys

Shadow: Wait is that vampire movie I seen a couple of times

Samantha: Yeah. I love that movie. Its the best Vampire movie ever, better than twlight!, oh and your in it.

Shadow: well what charater am I

Samantha: your Micheal

Shadow: Oh im him

Samantha: Yeah

Sonic: hey guys what are you two guys doing?

Samantha: Im just talking to Shadow about my fanfiction im doing

Sonic: What fanfiction are you doing?

Samantha: Im doing Sonic in the lost boys im working on chapter 4 now

Sonic: Oh that awsome vampire movie! which character am I?!

Samantha: Your David

Sonic: DAMNIT I thought I was going to be Micheal!

Samantha: Sorry I thought Shadow would be perfect for Micheal.

Sonic: Well who's Star? *crosses fingers, and whispers* please don't let it be amy.

Samantha: Sarina

Sonic: What who the hell is Sarina?

Samatha: Sarina is a lion, with long wavy/curly light brown hair. she has sky blue eyes. she wears a tank top, with long sparkly skirt, and she is cute.

Shadow: So that's the girl I date with?

Samantha: Yeah.

Sarina: Hey Sonic, Shadow, and Samantha whats up?

Sonic and Shadow: *Eyes bludge* Y-YOUR Sarina

Sarina: Yep its me Samantha have told me about you guys and you guys are pretty cool

Sonic: Wow your hot *nosebleed*

Sarina: *Giggles* Thanks

Shadow: Wow your the girl I date with in the fanfiction?

Sarina: Yep

Shadow: w-wow your very pretty

Sarina: Thanks. Well I gotta go see ya later Samantha

Samantha: Bye

Sarina: Bye Sonic, and Shadow. *blows kisses and winks at Shadow, and walks away*

Sonic: *wipes nosebleed* wow she awsome and HOT!

Shadow: Yeah she is

Sonic and Shadow: *looks at each other* SHE'S MINE! *Walks away while fighting*

Samantha: *Laughs* Sonic and Shadow you gotta love them...

Well anyway lets continue on the chapter...

While Shadow left to go see Sarina. Tails went into Rouges room, he sees her reading a book.

"Hey mom" said Tails.

"Yeah honey what's wrong" said Rouge.

"Can I sleep with you" Said Tails

"Yeah, honey. Why is that?" Said Rouge.

"Well because that comic book was so scary, and I felt that I need to sleep with someone" Said Tails.

"Okay just for tonight" Said Rouge. Tails comes and sits on the bed. Rouge rolls over and sniffs a weird smell.

"Tails have you been eating pizza?" Said Rouge.

"No" Said Tails while he opens his robe showing garlic on his shirt.

"Because you smell like garlic" Said Rouge. Tails quickly closes his robe... While at the cave Shadow had a torch in his hand. He was wondering

where Sarina is so he yells at her name.

"Sarina, Sarina where are you" He puts the torch in a trash can. to make the cave have some light in it. He looks over and sees the wine bottle, he

picks it up and smells it. It smelled like blood. He got mad, and disgusted and threw the bottle. Sarina was sitting on a bed looking at Shadow. Shadow

was so mad he put his hand on his quills, and tries to calm himself down. Sarina walks to him and says..

"Im right here Shadow" He turns around and sees her.

"Whats happening to me Sarina?" Said Shadow. Sarina goes closer to him

"I would tell you Shadow, but I just can't"

"Sarina please tell me what's happening to m-" Sarina kisses Shadow. Shadow blushes and kisses her back. They both were into the kiss. Sarina softy

moans. Shadow slowly enters his tounge into Sarina's mouth, Sarina also enters her tounge into Shadow's mouth. They enjoyed the kiss passionately. Shadow

slowly moves his hand down to Sarina's chest and gently squeezes Sarina's breast. Sarina sivers and Purrs (Well shes a lion and Lion's purr anyway so..

lets continue) Sarina takes off Shadows shirt slowly revling his pex and his 8 pack abs. He had chest hair, but his chest hair was on point. Shadow

blushes and kisses her more harder. Shadow carries Sarina (bridal sytle) and puts her on the bed that Sarina sleeps on and lays her down. He plops onto to

her and presses his lips onto hers. Sarina moans and says...

"Oh Shadow I love you"

"I love you too Sarina" Said Shadow. Shadow takes off Sarina's Tank top off showing her black laced bra. Shadow blushes on how her breasts were.

They were a nice size. He begins slowly touching them. Sarina blushes and moans while saying.

"Oh Shadow that feels good d-don't stop!." He contines touching them slowly and sofly to make her feel all of the pleasure she haves. So Sarina

slowly unzips Shadow's pants, and removes them, and revling his plaid checkerd boxers. Also Shadow slowly takes off Sarina's skirt showning her black laced

panties. Sarina says...

"Shadow please take me!" Shadow takes one his gloves off and puts his hand onto her flower ans slowly rubs the fabric on her flower. Sarina moans

loudly in pleasure.

"Shadow im going to cum!" As when her orgasm reached. her love juices bursted out, drenching her panties. Shadow's finger became damp from her

juices. He unhooks her bra, revling her breasts, and takes off her panties. Shadow blushes on how a beautiful body she has. her body was slimsh/skinny.

Shadow unravels his boxers showing his erect manhood. Sarina blushes, his mannhood had a very good size, and was very perfect. Shes touches his manhood

and slowly rubs it. Shadow yelps, and moans. after a while, Shadow had his manhood right at her flower.

"Shadow I never really done this before" Said Sarina.

"Well Sarina it might hurt okay just scratch me okay" Said Shadow.

"Okay" Said Sarina. He slowly enters his erect manhood into Sarina's flower. She moans in pain trying to get use to it. She scratchs Shadow's arm.

"Sarina are you okay does it hurt really bad." Said Shadow.

"Yes it hurts a little bit, just go slower" Said Saria. He goes slower to make the pain go away. Sarina felt much better, and moans in pleasure.

Shadow moans and groans, while moving in her flower, the sensation was so good, he starts thrusting into her.

"Oh yes Shadow D-don't s-stop" Said Sarina. Shadow moans louder, as he started to reach his orgasm.

"Sarina!." Said Shadow.

"Shadow!." Said Sarina.

"Shadow go F-Faster!" Shadow starts thrusting inside of her tight walls. Sarina moans louder. Shadow kept on pumping, in and out her. Sarina starts

screaming, and moaning like crazy. Shadow orgasm was starting to rise up more. he tries to hold it in.

"S-Sarina im going to C-CUM!" Said Shadow. Shadow and Sarina moan together. Shadow couldn't hold it anymore, and implanted his thick seed into

Sarina's flower. They both slowly pant when their pleasure starts slowing down. Shadow sighs and plops onto bed lying down. Sarina lays her head on

Shadows chest. She smiles at him, and kisses his chest.

"Wow that amazing, your really good" Said Sarina.

"Yeah it was pretty good, even on my fist try" Said Shadow.

"I love you Shadow" said Sarina.

"I love you too Sarina" Said Shadow. He kisses her forehead and they go to sleep. Hours later it turned into moring. and the group (The vampire

group) comes back into the cave to sleep for their next drink or nightime. Shadow wakes up. and sees Sarina sleeping. He smiles and slowly kisses her

forehead. He looks at his hand that had the bandage on. There was no blood. He takes the bandage off. There was no blood. His eyebrow furrowed. So he gets

dressed and heads on home. When he reaches home he walks to the door. He looks over and their was Rouge sitting on a chair.

"Hi sweete" There was no answer.

"I thought we were friends"

"Hi" Said Shadow in slurred voice.

"Shadow take your glasses off...Come on take them off" Said Rouge. Shadow takes off his sunglasses and Rouges see's that Shadow had dark circles

In his eyes. Rouge was wondering if he was if a girl overnight.

"Look Shadow if it's a girl, you should tell me" Said Rouge

"Im fine Mom" Said Shadow

"Come on just tell me" Said Rouge.

"MOM im fine. I am mostly worried about school, not girls or money, I was just with somes friends last night." Said Shadow. Then walks into the

house. Rouge sighs and lays her back down. Sliver and Tails sees Shadow. They knew that looked ver tired.

"Well it looks like that someone wasn't alone last night, like me" Said Sliver while chuckling. Tails looks at Shadow.

"Did you do what I said last night" Said Tails. Shadow ingnores him and slowly goes upstairs to go to sleep.

Well that's it for chapter 4 hoped you enjoyed it. Chapter 5 is comming soon. please review.

Shadow: Hey your done.

Samantha: yep want to read.

Shadow: yeah *reads chapter* Woah *blushes* that chapter was great.

Samantha: Thanks...


End file.
